The Zubba King
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Banjo and Kazooie climb up the giant tree in the Click Clock Wood during Spring, but they come across the Zubba King that recently appeared. Can the bear and bird get out of this predicament?
1. Chapter 1

**The Zubba King  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Banjo and Kazooie come face to face with this strange Zubba King fellow that literally popped out of nowhere. Strange, isn't it?

* * *

Banjo and Kazooie were in the spring section of the beloved Click Clock Wood, going on another leisurely adventure to enjoy life as they were climbing up the big tree. As Kazooie knocked some annoying Big Cluckers out of the three holes with grenade eggs, which went into the holes and exploded from the inside, Banjo and Kazooie walked separately together up the path carved within the tree, going onto the branch as Banjo punched the green clothed Grumblin Hood off the tree, causing him to fall to his death below. Kazooie then walked on top of the beehive containing the Zubbas, turning to Banjo as she glanced down.

"Hey Banjo..." Kazooie muttered, pondering as she remembered something she was told about a couple of days ago.

"Yeah, Kazooie?" Banjo asked, standing next to Kazooie as he firmly placed his bare hands on his hips.

"Did Shadow The Hedgehog mention to you anything about this new guy called the Zubba King?" Kazooie remarked as she moved her red feathered wings about, nodding her head.

Banjo's right eye twitched, not believing what he was hearing. "...The Zubba King? What?"

Kazooie waved her wings at Banjo. "I'm not making this up. Shadow confirmed to me that there's this giant, orange colored Zubba with a big yellow crown, and he apparently rules over the Zubbas after they broke up with ol' Grunty."

Banjo rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Were there anyone else in contact with this Zubba King fellow?"

Kazooie thought for a moment as she placed her right wing on her chin. "Yeah... a couple of plant Pokemon selling lemonade by the names of Lilligant and Whimsicott, and a shadowy girl named Vivian."

Banjo murmured as he folded his furry brown arms. "So... it's not the first time, then."

As Banjo and Kazooie continued chatting, the beehive shook, causing Kazooie to hide into Banjo's blue backpack as Banjo gawked, looking down as he tried to remain stable on the beehive. Suddenly, out of the hole in the front of the beehive was the aforementioned Zubba King, who heard someone speaking of him. He buzzed up, spotting Banjo and Kazooie standing on his hive.

"So! It's the bear and bird themselves!" The Zubba King boldly proclaimed as his voice echoed throughout the wooded forest, his wings causing a strange vibration in the air. "I've heard of what you two did to my brethren years ago. You stole Gruntilda Winkybunion's golden jiggy, and caused my people to flee the beehive!" He pounded his pixelated fists as he growled. "Ooh, it makes me so mad to be reminded of that tragic lost!"

"But you guys were bored guarding it." Kazooie muttered as Banjo nodded his head in agreement.

The Zubba King bellowed as he shook his head. "That's not the point! The point is, you shamed my kind, and for that, I shall return you the favor!" He then revealed the stinger on the bottom of his butt. "Prepare to be stung like no tomorrow, ignorant fools!"

Banjo and Kazooie gulped as they ran off the beehive, running to the holes as they tried fleeing from the Zubba King. Unfortunately for them, the Zubba King was not one to back down, as he followed Banjo and Kazooie, firing his stinger at them as they narrowly dodged, heading higher in the giant tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Banjo and Kazooie were running up the giant tree, trying to avoid the Zubba King, who was firing a few stingers at the bear and bird. Performing the Wonderwing, Banjo and Kazooie avoided being hit by the stinger as they jumped down on the wooden platform, heading westward as they jumped over the platform, with the Zubba King still firing stingers.

"Banjo, don't make us fall to our death!" Kazoooie shouted in an act of encouragement. "We have platformed up here so much to afford failing!"

"I think I know what **not** to do, Kazooie!" Banjo snapped back as he jumped over the pit in between the floating wood platforms, running up towards the giant yellow wooden platform looming over the entrance garden, homing Nabnut's house.

The Zubba King shook his head. "Oh no, I know what you plan to do. Not this time!" He then buzzed up ahead, blocking the entrance to Nabnut's house. "Now you can't get in! I like to see you guys try otherwise!"

Banjo and Kazooie gulped as they glanced at each other, deciding to take the platform towards the left as they continued up the tree, with the Zubba King attempting to tackle into them. Banjo and Kazooie were hit, looming halfway over the edge as they got back up, jumping between the narrow platforms as the Zubba King continued to try and collide into them, violently shaking the giant tree as Banjo and Kazooie tried keeping their balance. Suddenly, Banjo ran towards the giant nest that homed Eyrie the eagle, with remnants of his giant pink egg remaining.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" The Zubba King exclaimed as he loomed over Banjo and Kazooie, who were in the middle of the nest, looking up frightfully at the Zubba King.


	3. Chapter 3

"Banjo, what do we do?" Kazooie stated as she gulped, noticing the Zubba King was approaching them.

Banjo snapped his fingers after getting an idea, smiling. "I know! We'll head back down and jump into the giant pond!"

Kazooie narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "You're kidding me, right?"

Banjo was about to remark when he got hit in the front of his right leg by a stinger from the Zubba King, who laughed boastfully as he pointed at Banjo with his pixelated right yellow arm.

"**Ha!** And that's just the start!" He exclaimed as he fired another stinger at the duo. "I'll kick your butts out of here faster than a mushroom powered kart!"

Banjo crouched down, screaming in pain as he felt the intense sting in his right leg. Kazooie emerged out of the blue backpack, crouching down by the giant pink egg and spitting a couple of fire eggs at the Zubba King, causing him to catch on fire. The Zubba King yelled in pain as he moved about, trying to get the flames off as he headed towards the giant pond, making a big splash as he gargled underwater, unable to come back up due to his wings burning off from the flames combined with the fact that bees do not mix with water. Kazooie sighed of relief as she turned to Banjo, helping him back up.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she crouched down to Banjo, noticing the injury on his right leg. "Yegh... that stupid Zubba king got you good."


	4. Chapter 4

Banjo hissed in pain as he opened his eyes, looking up at Kazooie. "I might have to take a breather for a bit. Can you carry me for a while?"

"Sure thing, Banjo... don't you worry." Kazooie stated as she got into Banjo's packpack, emerging out of it and standing up as Banjo was now on her back, with Kazooie heading down the giant tree as she tried her best not to fall. She took quick glances at him. "Just be sure to still be conscious, all right?"

Banjo nodded his head as the pain started to fade away slowly. "I'll keep that in mind." He replied, chuckling then coughing.

The two finally were at the entrance garden, but Kazooie decided to go by Mumbo's Hut to see if Mumbo could help with Banjo's injury. Meanwhile, some of the Zubbas emerged out of their beehive, unsure of what to do after getting word that the Zubba King was no more.


End file.
